Cat Claw
by JasperOokami
Summary: After turning into a vampire Harry Potter has no choice but to flee form the wizarding world. He ends up in Forks.
1. Moving to Forks

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

* * *

The sky was overcast as Harry slowed his Shadow Rocket to a stop in front of his new house. Not a home, not yet anyway. Maybe not ever. Though small, it was isolated which is what counts when your hiding. Hiding in a small muggle town in the middle of nowhere helps too. Especially, when hiding from the wizarding world. For some reason wizards get all huffy when you kill few dozen death-eaters by riping them apart. As if the method matters in a life or death situation. He did what he had to.

Listening to the encroaching forest Harry had the distinct feeling of being watched but shook it off as he ambled up to the cottage. Pale blue color, fading even more so with age, grass overgrown and a few shingles cracked, it wasn't much to look at. Reaching the sturdy looking wooden door Harry took note of the old fashioned knocker, a hawk in flight, intricately detailed for such a home. Not many people would invest in an expensive piece. Giving the surrounding forest one last sweeping glace Harry entered.

The inside wasn't much better, the space seemed small. Fully furnished in a hodgepodge fashion Harry is distinctly reminded of the Weaslys. Shaking the thought out of his head Harry moves toward the living room, the couch looks comfortable. The kind that you could lay on for hours. Sitting Harry thinks about the coming days. He will have to go to school if he's to be seen in this town. Dying at seventeen by a crazed vampire had its perks but questions would follow in his wake of he didn't. Questions which would lead to curiosity and flash a giant yellow sign saying "suspicious character, investigate" to all passersby. So, school it was


	2. School

Walking towards his first class of the day Harry stops and stares as a group of vampires enter the parking lot. Luckily, they are muggle vampires. Harry knows this as he sees the bulky one smile at his female companion, noting a distinct lack of fangs. And, while they could be under a glamour charm the possibility is thrown out the second he catches their scent, cloying through the air and sickeningly sweet. Lure vampires then. Harry has always considered their kind to be the Malfoys of the vampire world. These five do nothing to dissuade that opinion. Especially, the blond female. Seeing a chance for a little fun, Harry smiles. A wide, manic grin fully showing off his razor sharp fangs. He sees thier golden eyes widen and enters the building for his first class of the day, spirits lifted.

/

Listening to the teacher drone on Harry fantasized about what his life would be like if he hadn't been bitten. Vampires like werewolves are considered dark creatures. You can imagine what the Daily Prophet had to say about it all. Like the sheeple they are the rest of the wizarding world was soon to follow in their hatred. Now Harry has dealt with this before and would have again if not for his friends abandoning him as well. Ron he expected after his reaction in the Twiwizard tournament, but Hermione? She followed Ron out the door too. That hurt. At least he had the twins on his side but there is no point dwelling on what-ifs. And so, Harry flicked his gaze to the vampire rigidly sitting on his right. Jasper, he thinks, is littered with scars. They tell a depressing story.

/

Sauntering into the cafeteria Harry bypasses the lunch line, having no intention of pretending to consume human food. Settling down at an unoccupied table he pulls out a blood pop. While having no nutritional value they did cut down on cravings. Harry's hopes of going relatively unnoticed are dashed when a raccoon eyed girl comes bouncing up to his table jabbering about the Cullens. Apparently this one was shot down by Edward. Amusing but not important. Unfortunately, glaring has no effect on this inane human. So, Harry tunes her out and stares across the room at the family themselves.

They appear to be stoically _not_ eating their food. Surprisingly there is a human eating with them. A long haired brunette with a bland expression staring into the eyes of Edwind...no...Edward Cullen.

Against his wishes the girls words slowly start to filter into his mind.

"...I heard that Mrs. Cullen adopted adopted them after she found she couldn't have kids of her own-"

Interrupting her insipid speech Harry growled, "It's no business of yours whether she can or can't have children, you filthy gossip, nor should it mean any less if she chooses to adopt. Not everyone is so lucky to have a family that cares".

Eyes welling with tears the girl ran out of the room with a group of her friends closely following.

Huffing Harry turned to look at the vampires in question. Their expressions ranged from small smiles to wide grins. Harry wondered how often they had to put up with this crap.


	3. Meeting the Wolves

Lamenting the fact that he could no longer perform spells with his holly wand and thereby cursing the unnaturally chipper face in front of him Harry sighed. _It's too bright,_ he thought.

While Harry may have been forced to rise early at the Dursley's, after turning into a vampire he had grown accustomed to sleeping in whenever possible. Being woken up at 8:37 in the morning and forced to answer the door in his pjs was not making him feel particularly charitable to the two strangers at his door.

After the boys introduced themselves, Seth and Paul went on to say how they were from the reservation. Yawning slightly Harry quickly throw up a hand to cover his admittedly large canines. Slowly becoming more aware as the fresh wave of oxygen hit his brain Harry narrowed his eyes taking in the appearance of his visitors. Tall, well muscled bronze skin, and smelling of pine trees and wet dog. The smell was a curious mix and vaguely reminded him of Remus.

Inadvertently letting out a deep throaty decidedly inhuman growl Harry leaned forward. The smaller of the two wolves widened his eyes and took a step back while the other growled back, not nearly as powerfully as Harry's had been.

Smirking slightly, Harry's demeanor changed instantly to a more welcoming persona. If these two had been wizards they would have had their wands out by now. Werewolves unlike vampires could still use theirs. Lucky bastards.

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked.

Sharing a quick baffled glance the wolves hesitantly entered.


	4. Not an Update! Read Anyway

Need to know information...

I was asked a few questions and will try to answer them all here and possibly a few more that you might have in the future.

Originally I had planned to have one of the Wolves imprint on Harry, in this case I am referring to Leah. And that may or may not still happen depending on how the story goes. I considered Paul, his...charmimg personality would be amusing, but Leah needs someone. Regardless, Harry will never be paired with any of the Cullens as I like those pairings as they are. So, if he's paired up it will be with a wolf or an OC.

I will try not to bash and of the characters too much, especially the Wolves. But, I do feel that some of them are overrated. I mean Bella placed her life in danger more than once after being dumped and I was particularly angry when Ron abandoned Harry at the Triwizard tournament and again later when searching for horcruxes. Dumbles is no better for leaving Harry with the Dursleys and making him fight Voldemort because of some prophecy. As for the rest of the characters, I have no problem with them. Plus, based on Harry's previous experiences he will be slightly prejudiced against certain people and not too trusting but he'll get along great with the characters of Twilight once he gets to know them.

On Harry's vampire status, I am basing it on the vamps of the TV show Moonlight with only small differences like the fact that he has fangs all the time.

As for his magic, Harry can perform some small wandless spells (will be explained in more detail later), he will be an animagis, and maybe have control over fire. The fire was an idea I was playing with when I made Harry more like the vamps of Twilight, I'm not sure that will work out now.


	5. Conversation

Settling down on his sinfully soft couch, Harry sank into the cushions with a quiet groan. His visitors hovered in the doorway looking largely uneasy with the turn of events. Harry absently waved them over to a pair of chairs.

"I'm not going to bite," Harry remarked. When they settled, he went on to say, "You'd taste terrible".

They didn't seem at all reassured and Harry stifled a smile.

"So, what are you?" Paul rather bluntly stated.

"Can't you tell? I'm a vampire," Harry replied equally blunt, in no mood to beat around the bush.

"Not like the others, we've seen you in daylight and you don't sparkle as if someone dumped you in glitter".

"Not all vampires do".

"Your eyes are green".

"Astounding powers of deduction you have there".

Irritation flashed across Paul's face. Seth quickly interrupted in a pitiful attempt to tone the conversation down by saying, "Do you eat humans?"

Staring at him incredulously Harry replied, "I drink human blood".

At this remark Paul shot up from his chair and grabbed Harry's shirt, lifting him up an inch, body shaking slightly.

"I only drink it from blood bags, unfortunately animal is insufficient for my kind," all the while looking entirely unconcerned with his current situation.

Snorting Paul slowly released his hold.

"If we could continue this conversation another time, I've things to do," Harry stated in the ensuing silence.


	6. Hunting

Resting his forehead against the closed door, Harry listened to the fading footsteps of his interrogators. Thankful they left easily and without questioning his flimsy excuse, he'd never been good at making those up. Regardless, they were gone now.

Damning his curiosity, Harry firmly told himself that no, he would not follow their scent trail in an attempt to find out more information. He was going to spend his weekend sleeping.

/

Following the Wolves was almost too easy, they didn't try to hide their trail at all. Disappointing really.

Slowing his bike to a stop, Harry took one more deep breath trying to sort out where his prey had gone. Useless, their scent was everywhere on nearly everything in this place.

Deciding to do a little reconnaissance anyways, Harry entered the closest shop full of books and trinkets. The bell above the door sounded unnaturally loud in the otherwise quiet residence. There was an old man in the back and he paused shifting around papers to stare at Harry for a moment longer than normal, freezing in place, before glancing at his face. Looking down at himself, Harry wondered what the problem was.

Thinking a moment Harry concluded the man's reaction was caused by the fact that that it was barely 17°F outside and he is only dressed in a faded T-shirt and jeans. A comfortable temperature for himself but not so for the average human. Perhaps, he should have spent more time getting dressed this morning but he hadn't wanted to miss the wolves. Not that it mattered at this point.

Still, if the man had been assuaged simply by looking in his eyes that meant he expected to see a different color, red or gold. He had expected Harry to be a vampire. He wasn't wrong.

Stalking forward silently Harry paused at the checkout desk before asking, "Do you know anything about the Wolves in this area?".

Eyes widening is surprise the aging human gulped nervously and replied in a voice wavering only slightly, "No. There are no wolves around here, haven't been for almost a hundred years".

Listening to his racing heartbeat, Harry responded, "You're lying".

At that moment the bell rang again and a small group of high schoolers from Forks entered the shop. Harry was gone in an instant.


	7. Seattle

Once back at his house with a glass of O neg Harry let out a long sigh of resignation. No one on the reservation would tell him anything. All he heard was a load of bull about bears. Bears! Were these people blind? Then again, muggles never do see anything. They can be so oblivious about things that don't fit into their idea of the world.

/

At school the atmosphere was as tense as when there were basilisk attacks in Hogwarts. Seattle has been having countless brutal killings and a number of missing persons.

Harry could feel the relentless stares of the vampire population. By lunch he was thoroughly unnerved and decided he'd had enough. Taking a seat opposite of Edward and next to Jasper he felt a strong presence shoving against his mental shields. While this wasn't the first time it happened since he came to Forks it was by far the most aggravating.

"Stop," Harry spoke and gave what could be described as an electrical shock to the other mind.

Immediately, Edward flinched backward. Cocking his head to the side Harry said, "Stop trying to mess with my mind or it'll be more than a little shock next time".

The Cullens stilled. After a moment Edward murmured with a slight edge of desperation, "How did you do that?"

"Lots of practice".

"There are others who can read minds then?"

"None that you'd want to meet".

"Can you?"

"No. Nor would I ever want to. I can only protect my own," continuing Harry said, "What do you know of the Seattle killings? It is your kind that's doing it right?"

The Cullens exchanged glances while Bella said indignantly, "It's not their fault!"

"Did I say it was?" He huffed back. "I only ment to ask if they knew anything of the vampires who did it and why their counsel hasn't intervened".

Alice gently rested her hand on Jasper's and said to the obvious discomfort of the rest, "I don't know why the Volturi haven't stopped them yet. But, we think the killings are caused by Victoria. She has a grudge against us."

"If that's what you think then why have you been spying on me all day?"

"Because we're not sure and I can't see anything with you around!"

"See?"

"I have visions, but with you here they're all clouded over. It's like trying to see through fog".

"Prophecies? You're a prophet?" Harry spoke in a low voice with a dangerous undercurrent, unconsciously edging away.

"Not exactly, they don't always come true and change based on people's decisions".

"Oh". Harry slowly relaxed.

"Tell me if you see anything new about Seattle," he called softly over his shoulder as he walked away.


	8. Attack

Harry had hoped that the feeling of being watched would abate after his conversation with the Cullens. No such luck. Granted, the feeling only persisted out of school now and was most likely caused by the Wolves.

/

Walking home after a long stroll around town Harry paused as the wind shifted. The acrid sent of a vampire wafted through his nose. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply Harry concluded that it wasn't one of the Cullens. Beyond that they, whoever they were, reeked of human fear, blood and death. Scowling Harry apparated the last two miles to his house in time to see a lone vampire exiting. The bang of apparation had caused the vampire to startle. Harry used those precious seconds of confusion to attack, grabbing the intruder by the arm and tossing him several feet away into a nearby tree. Hissing in displeasure the bloke quickly stood and turned in an attempt to flee. Roaring, Harry surged forward and slammed him through the tree and halfway through the one behind it. Punching his hand into the vampires chest Harry clawed his heart out. With the vampires expression frozen in terror Harry smiled, sinking his fangs in the heart draining it dry.

Mouth dripping blood Harry twisted around hearing the snap of a nearby twig. There stood a light grey wolf of monstrous size. As he watched the wolf turned tail and lopped away.

Watching as the creature gradually disappeared Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. Looking down at the carcass at his feet he frowned.

Dragging it around the back of his house Harry left it for a moment to grab a gallon of gasoline and a lighter to set the corpse ablaze.

/

Twenty minutes later Harry was back inside making a floo call to the Weasley twins. Tossing in a hand full of glittering powder he called out the latest residence of the twins.

"Harry-," one freckled face answered.

"-didn't expect to hear from you so-," another replied.

"-soon. Run out of-"

"-our soon to be famous blood pops?"

After all this time Harry was still barely able to make heads or tails of their speech but said, "No, thanks. There have been attacks. Vampire attacks in the nearby city. One came to my place today".

"You alright there Harry?"

"Fine, I killed him. But if this continues it'll start attracting unwanted attention".

"Don't worry-"

"-we'll tell you if the ministry starts getting curious."

"Dad still has some friends there".

Harry gratefully said thanks and gave his goodbyes, promising to call again soon.


	9. Thoughts

The next morning Harry was still musing on the past days events. He could not get that wolf out of his mind. It looked was nothing like he had expected. For one thing, it was beautiful. Not at all similar to the hairless rat Remus had turned into.

The expression on its face was it particular interest to Harry. Who knew wolves could be so expressive? There had been horror, disgust, and most surprisingly longing. Besides that, it was a striking shade of pale silver, almost ivory in places.

Briefly, Harry contemplated the idea of searching it out. But, after his last attempt at finding the Wolves he hardly expected to be welcomed. And so, Harry turned his thoughts toward more immediately important matters. Like what to do about the steadily increasing attacks in Seattle.

/

As the day was sunny Harry was forced to ride to the Cullen's house to gain a conversation. Their house wasn't hard to find, even if he'd been unable to smell them out the whole town seemed to be full of chatterbugs more than willing to share information.

/

The house might have been indescribable if Harry hadn't gone to school at Hogwarts, as it was he labeled it pretty. Still, it did have a very open and welcoming feel for the home of monsters.

The door opened before he had a chance to knock, which although expected, was a little unnerving regardless.

"Hello, you must be Harry. Come on in," spoke a kindly figure of what appeared to be a young woman.

Choking down on his emotions Harry stepped forward. This woman was not Mrs. Weasley and didn't even remotely look like her. He shouldn't feel like this. Like coming home. Not after...

Inside was immaculate and disgustingly white. Where was the color? Granted, Harry's palette was probably skewed after living in the constant crimson and gold of Gryffindor for so many years but, did it have to be so blindingly white?

The rest of the Cullens were gathered in the kitchen. After a few awkward greetings Harry quickly moved over to Jasper. His presence was always calming. Which made Harry slightly suspicious but for the most part was refreshing.

"I was hoping you'd have a plan of attack by now," Harry began.

"Unfortunately," Carlisle voiced, "there numbers are too great to defeat by ourselves. If we could convince the Wolves to help we'd have a better chance".

Edward stated with complete conviction "They'll fight. If not for Bella, then because they despise all vampires".

Harry gave him a look of skepticism and said, "And if they don't, will you still fight?"

As they exchanged looks Harry went on to say, "From what I've noticed none of you save Jasper have been in a real fight. You should start training now if you expect to have a chance of survival".

That said, Harry rose to leave.

"Wait!", Alice piped up, "Will you help us?"

"I live here too you know, I can't very well let this place be overrun by blood-sucking maniacs with delusions of grandeur".

* * *

Playlist

Atreyu - The Theft, Wait for You

Breaking Benjamin - Until the End, Dance with the Devil

Linkin Park - Breaking the Habit

Broken Iris - Colorful Mind

Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become, Just Like You

Ludo - The Horror of our Love

The Birthday Massacre - Shallow Grave

Skillet - Monster

Marilyn Manson - Redeemer

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel


	10. Training

In the crisp night air; Harry, the Cullens and a group of ten enormous wolves were gathered in what he had just learned was "no man's land". Apparently, they had a treaty. Which was a little awkward because Harry had, albeit unknowingly, broken it not two weeks ago. He had attempted to look innocent at the time of the conversation. It did not work. Thankfully, his actions did not truly count against the Cullens.

Currently, Jasper was talking about newborns with Edward occasionally spouting questions in a dull voice, asking on behalf of the Wolves.

Harry stood off to the side, not really wanting to be there at all. He wasn't up to leading another army. Nor did he feel like training one. His help would solely consist of fighting. But, Carlisle hadn't stoped pestering. At the very least, he learned that newborns would attack similarly to a werewolf on the full moon. Without thought or strategy.

Turning his gaze toward the wolves who had been eying him for the past few hours, Harry took the chance to find his wolf. The one that had seen him kill the vampire. Well, not his. Looking now and comparing it to the others Harry noted that it was a she. She was smaller than the rest, save a gangly tan one who for some reason he labeled Seth. They were oddly similar. The two wolves were standing close together. Harry wondered if they were related or just close friends.

Edging closer Harry steadily made his way toward the female, a little surprised that the others had let him. Reaching a hand out and placing his fingertips lightly on her fur Harry felt as she shivered. With no sign of retaliation Harry smiled and sank his hand past the rough guard hairs into the softer fur underneath and gently dug his fingers along her shoulder blade. Grinning wider as she leaned into his side Harry glanced up to see every pair of eyes staring at him. Sucking in an unneeded breath he shifted away. A moment later she growled at them, most had the grace to look embarrassed. Edward had an odd look on his face. Like he had just realized something, holding mostly shock until it shifted. Harry compared his expression to the twins when waiting for one their plans to come into effect and a he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

/

Walking home, his bike wasn't built to go so far off road, Harry decided to change forms. While not as fast as his actually body, his animagis form still has more stamina and stronger senses, if only slightly. Plus, his mind is always calmer. There are less things to worry over in the form of a simpler minded animal. An animal just doesn't care about the same things as strongly. And while he was still himself he could easily fall back on those instincts.

Undressing and wrapping his clothes up into a tight ball, Harry shifted. While seemingly instantaneous, it was in actuality a complicated process. You have to know where the bones and muscle should be when changing. Of course, by this point it was no harder than changing into a new shirt. But, the process took over a year to get right. Sinking to all fours Harry could feel his bones snapping and rearranging, his fingers shrinking away, fur growing everywhere. It felt like his body was crawling with ants. The worst of it was when a tail grew from the base of his spine. Then it was over and in his place stood a large coyote. Small, when compared to the Wolves though. Unlike them, he was for the most part entirely normal.

Ears flicking forward and back once, Harry picked up his clothing parcel and took off running. There was really nothing like it. Light on his feet he practically flew over the undergrowth, dodged around a tree and compared shifting to flying on his broom. Perhaps not quite as versatile there's something to be said about the sights and smells that can only be gained by being closer to the ground.

The journey home ended quicker than he would have liked.


	11. La Push

Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder followed, crackeling in the distance. Harry could feel static in the very air itself. Recalling a conversation he overheard at school about La Push beach Harry quivered in anticipation. He loved being out in storms. That episode with the dementors excluded of course. The problem was that La Lush was located on the reservation. Well, that was an easy fix. Harry shifted.

A good half hour later he arrived, it would have been a lot quicker to take the roads but he figured the local populous wouldn't take to kindly to a coyote. Thoroughly soaked, Harry padded across the smooth sand to the cliffs edge. Taking in the crashing waves as he breathed in the salty air. Lightning once again momentarily painted the clouds stark white. Just as Harry settled down he realized he wasn't alone. Crouching down and peering over the ridge he saw a group of teenagers. They could have been mistaken for siblings to the casual eye, what with them all being tall, muscled, tattooed, and short haired. Two he recognized as shapeshifters. The rest probably were as well. Swishing his tail back an forth once as he dug his claws in the ground Harry compared the potential spying opportunity with the chances of being discovered. It wasn't much of an argument, he was too vulnerable in this form. Slinking away only to freeze in place, caught. Cursing the fates, he decided to pull a Sirius and pretend to be some lost pet.

Tilting his head to the side Harry wagged his tail and bounded forward. "Gently" nipping Paul's calf, he ran a few places away made a little shuffling sidestep and changed his stance in a clear invitation to play.

All in all it didn't take much convincing. Harry supposed that being wolves and having fast healing accounted for them being less wary of potentially wild animals. Not really smart in this case, a normal animal wouldn't just walk up to such obvious predators. But, it did make this easier.

/

Harry drew the line when Seth tried to get him to play fetch. All he received was a turned back and a tail swatting his face.

Trotting over to Leah, whose name he had heard another shifter call earlier, and laying down at her feet Harry gave a sigh of contentment.

As he watched, the boys tried to build a fire. By now the rain had stoped but the wood was still wet. With a some lighter fluid and determined branch hunting the bark eventually caught fire. Looking up to see Leah staring down at him he snuffled her fingers. She smiled faintly. Sitting down at his side she scratched one of his ears.

Not long later, the pack had several pounds of meat cooking on a spit. Over the sparking fire they started telling horror stories. Most of which involved vampires. How predictable. When matters turned to the Cullens Harry was surprised to find that they new about Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions. What truly shocked him though was Jasper's influencing emotions. Betrayed, Harry rose to leave ignoring the others calls, he took of running.

/

Charging through the forest Harry hardly noticed the startled face of a deer as he took a flying leap over it.

Finding his door partially open he nosed by it cautiously only to be delighted to find Luna on the other side.

"Hello Harry," and airy voice flowed over him.

Nodding back, he headed towards his room to change.


	12. Saved

"Sorry I don't have any food for you Luna".

"It's no problem Harry".

Smiling in fond amusement Harry asked, "Why are you here?"

"Your head is full of wackspurts. I thought you might need some help removing them".

"Thanks Luna," still a little unsure but trusting Harry responded.

/

The charmed bracelet Luna gave him was made of an odd assortment of ribbons and seashells. According to her it would stop Jasper's ability from working on him. Or, at least that's what he gathered from her convoluted ramblings.

He hoped so anyways. Harry had had enough manipulation for a thousand lifetimes, no matter if it was for _the greater good_ or not.

/

Taking his bike out for some fresh air Harry was forced to swerve heavily to the side when a group of wizards popped into existence. Slamming on the breaks he very narrowly avoided crashing into a tree.

Not recognizing any of the darkly cloaked figures by sight or smell Harry ground out, "How did you find me?" Because who else could they be here for? Only to be met with a vermilion spell to the chest that he almost avoided, followed by a barrage of cutting curses. Frozen in place by the stupefy Harry could only watch as the group closed in. Raising their wands in succession they called out "Forz-"

Only to be cut off by a monstrous pack of wolves, they didn't even stand a chance.

As the shifters dealt with the remaining hit-wizards Harry was once again glad of his vampire resistance to spells as the stupefy quickly wore off. Lurching off the ground he took one unsteady step forward before collapsing to his knees. Leaning forward to rest a hand against the ground Harry felt the second his eyes changed, turning an icy white, pale with hunger.

Lunging out in a desperate attempt the grab the figure standing in front of him Harry let out a spine-chilling growl. Not long later voices babbled overhead. Lost in hunger he didn't understand a word they said. Tones however were a different story. The shifters sounded confused and angry. One voice, softer than the rest let loose a continuous stream of comfort. Harry latched onto it as a body was dragged towards him. Whoever it was that brought him the carcass quickly fell back as he viciously tore into the throat in front of him.

/

Wiping his face free of excess blood Harry asked, "Why did you help me? 10 more seconds and you would have been down a vampire".

The oldest answered, "We'd never just let someone kill an imprint".

"Imprint?"

* * *

* "Forz-" is the beginning of a spell that would have set Harry ablaze.


	13. Past Reflections

"So, you're telling me that she and I are...what, soulmates?," Harry scoffed.

"Essentially, yes".

Dazed and skeptical, Harry could only respond with, "Okay".

"What were those guys? And why we're they after you?," Sam demanded rather than asked.

Glancing away from their stares uneasily Harry replied, "They were humans. Wizards. They're after me because I saved them all by turning into a monster".

Brow furrowed Sam commanded, "You should start at the beginning".

Before he could reply, Seth jumped in saying, "We should talk about it back on the rez".

Looking around and perhaps just realizing that he was still standing in the middle of the road, Sam agreed.

/

Harry, with many pauses and stops said, "Back in England, there was a dark wizard bent on destroying and subjecting all muggles. Non-magic folk. For reasons I don't feel like getting into now he wanted me dead and failed at every turn. Because of this, the rest of the wizarding world viewed me as their savior. But then I was attacked by a rouge vampire. It almost killed me, I apparated just in time. Unfortunately, some of its blood managed to get in my system and by the next day I was no longer human. They didn't know, my friends. Not at first. Then the final battle happened and without full control of my magic I had no other way to fight. I couldn't hide what I was. They despised me for it, for not being human. So I left. Came here, to Forks. Thought I had finally got away from it all".

For a while no one spoke. Then Emily came into the room bearing strawberry rhubarb pie. The tense atmosphere eased and Harry could breath again. Not that he needed the air but still, it was nice to pretend.

"Will they keep coming for you?," Leah asked.

"Yes, probably not anytime soon though. I've been working on setting up some wards. If I can get them done in time they won't be able to find me. Judging from their attacking me on the road they don't know where I live just yet, so I've got a some time".

"Thanks for today, by the way," Harry continued.


	14. Wards

It had been beyond tiring answering the shapeshifters near endless questions. Now all Harry wanted to to was sleep for the next 12 hours. However, as he had stated previously, there were wards to complete. This latest attack only made his urgency all the greater.

With his wand out of the equation Harry was left with runes and talismans. While talismans were easily created they were at best a temporary measure. Runes on the other hand were more powerful but took time to carve. Every doorway, every window had to be carved in intricate detail. One mistake would cause the whole thing to fail. This was one of the main reasons Harry choose a small house, less space to cover. Well, that and the fact that a smaller house is by itself more naturally inconspicuous.

Slicing a cut in his hand, Harry drew the last and least detailed rune, Algiz, in blood. With a whispered, "_Protejați acest loc_" he felt a wave of power explode outward, forming a solid azure barrier before flickering out of existance. At least, to the natural eye. Harry could still feel it's thrum of power tickling his senses.

/

With the wards finished Harry allowed himself a brief moment of relaxation before calling the twins. The minute their heads popped up in the flames Harry demanded to know what was going on in the ministry.

"Calm down Harry," one pleaded.

"Calm down?! I almost died. Again! What the hell happened?"

"We don't-"

"-know for sure. Dad hasn't-"

"-heard a thing. The attack must have been done in secret".

"Or not been the instigated by the ministry".

"It's not like-"

"-you don't have enough enemies".

"I suppose," Harry sighed. "Well, at least the wards are up now, I should be fine for a while".

"Keep a-"

"-sharp lookout Harry".

"You never know who's watching"

Harry strongly suspected they left those parting words with the sole purpose of creeping him out.

* * *

Meaning: Protejați acest loc

Romanian for 'protect this place'. According to Google translate which could be wrong. Please correct me if that's the case, I am certainly no expert on Romanian.

I choose this language because I like the sound of it and it's very old. I don't think witchcraft would be based of a relatively "new" language as most of them are Latin based in the books. That said, I don't like Latin so in my story rune work uses a different language than spells.


	15. Party

Cornered just outside the lunchroom Harry panics slightly when Alice asks him to go to their Grad party. This was maybe the 20th time she had done so and Harry reluctantly agrees if only to be left alone.

/

By chance Harry happened to arrive just seconds before the shifters. Scowling at them across the driveway he was disheartened to find Leah not among them.

Trudging up to Jacob who stood at the front Harry inquired, "Where's Leah?"

Sending him a knowing smirk Jake answered, "She's on patrol, didn't want to come to the bloodsucker's party. I bet she would have changed her mind if she knew you'd be here".

Thanking whatever gods that were listening that he could no longer blush Harry only hummed a response and knocked firmly on the door, briefly wondering if Jacob had forgotten that he too was a "bloodsucker".

Following the Wolves through the deafening clamor of the horde Harry winced. Vampire senses were a heartless bitch in situations like this. Smoothly evading a would-be conversationalist with a sigh of exasperation he was relieved when they stopped in a relatively quite corner. Jacob when on to find Bella, leaving Harry with Quil and Embry. Distracted by the cacophony around him, Harry was the last to notice Alice's approach. She looked apprehensive and more than a little worried.

"The decision has been made. We have four days until they come".

/

The days pass quickly in a flurry on non-stop planning. Getting both sides to agree on even the most minor details wasn't an easy task. Harry did not envy them in the least. As for himself, Harry focused on training with a pair of wickedly sharp goblin-forged orichalcum daggers. Orichalcum being the only known mineral to pierce dragon scales it would be more than enough match against vampire skin. Shame that the goblins had demanded the sword of Gryffindor to be returned to their vaults. But, daggers Harry supposed were a lot more fun, almost like claws.


	16. Battle

Frost ferns layered the surroundings in a fragile coating of ice, glistening as snow flurries gently drifted down to earth. Halfway relaxed in the frigid air a Harry glanced to his left, watching his vampire companions. The Cullens, sans Edward, were seemingly unconsciously leaning forward, towards where they knew the fight would take place. The wolves were nowhere to be seen but he knew they where not far off, anxious for the fight. Harry twirled a curved blade in a wasted effort to get rid of nervous energy. Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer.

Newborns crashed through the underbrush, careless of whatever they trampled through, too confident in their greater numbers to bother with a silent approach. Or perhaps, they knew they were expected.

The second they breached the meadow the Cullens surged foreward with a grace that could only be gained by living decades, centuries if not an innate talent. Fangs bared in a silent snarl, Harry shot towards his first target. Weaving through the fight, slashing here and there when an unwelcome body came too close. Pouncing on his intended target who at that moment had Esme cornered with two others flanking his side. Stabbing a dagger into the strangers spine. Harry was rewarded with a brief ear-splitting screech before he brought his other blade down to lopp of his targets head. Spinning a blade once he then tossed it into the heart of another.

Concentrating on his own battle Harry hardly took the time to notice wolves streaking by. The world had converged into two aspects. Friends and Enemies.

The battle did not last long. Soon Harry was surrounded by burning fires and dust of his once-enemies.

Startled out of his revere when a straggler burst out of the forest Harry didn't even spare a moment to think and apparated to Leah's side, knocking the newborn off her back. Disoriented, it didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against Jacob's jaws.


	17. After Battle

Turning away from the shredded remains of his most recent enemy Harry immediately checked over Leah. Aside from a few fast healing scratchs she's fine. All the same, he could not help running his hands over her side to reassure himself of that fact.

Gently she nosed his hands aside and rested her forehead on his chest. Harry buried his face in her fur, breathing in her scent.

Interupting, Alice said, "The wolves need to leave. The Volturi are coming."

"They won't honor a truce with werewolves," Carlisle continued.

Scowling Harry bite off, "I'll be leaving too."

He did not need any more attention than already given, much less that of the Volturi. After giving a quick glance at the red-eyed newborn cowering behind the Cullens he took off, following his wolf. If they wanted to trust some random vamp that was attacking them not five minutes ago then so be it. But, he could not afford to extend the same trust.

/

Running to catch up with the Wolves Harry quickly shifted into his coyote form. Hopefully, this change would confuse the Volturi enough to have some trouble if they tried locating him. Added to the werewolves stench he should be safe.

/

The wolves had stopped into a clearing next to the reservation by the time he caught up to them. Harry ambled towards Leah. She towered over him and could likely snap him in to with one bite. In fact, standing next to her, Harry didn't even reach shoulder hight with the tips of his ears. Disgruntled, he gave a low whine.

Precisely one moment after that he noticed the confused faced surrounding him. Ears pinning back, Harry could feel his coyote instincts kicking in at the perceived danger.

Swiftly taking a step to the left and crouching down, he settled between Leah's front paws. Amber eyes glowing with a tint of green he waited semi-patiently for their reactions.

It took them a while to form anything other than surprise. Weary of waiting, Harry darted a paw forward and clumsily scratched out a _hello_ in the dirt.

They very nearly fainted in shock.


	18. Invitation

**Much Later...**

Time seemed frozen. Days passed in much the same way. Frankly, Harry wasn't use to the quiet. He could not help being on edge, waiting for the storm. It came in the form of a simple engraved letter. A wedding invitation. He knew about the ongoing love triangle between Jacob, Bella and Edward. While he found it all very trite, he knew this would crush Jake and Leah would feel everything he went through because of the pack's bond. She would feel every moment of agony that she had when Sam imprinted on Emily. Crushing the paper in his hands, Harry immediately set off for the reservation.

/

Closing in on Sam's house, for Leah nor Seth had been home, Harry's sensitive ears were bombarded by voices full of agitation and worry.

The shapeshifters were located in Emily's living room. They didn't react when Harry entered, too intent on their own conversations to spare a greeting. Seeing the worry etched in every face he headed straight for Leah. Giving her a chaste butterscotch kiss as he clasped her hand. She smiled and Harry could feel some of the tension easing.

* * *

I know this chapter is especially short, but to be honest I wasn't planning on writing another for some time. But, lucky for you I forgot to switch my story from ongoing to complete. So, here is a taste of what was going to be my sequel. I will be taking some time to research before I write more. The last time I read breaking dawn was years ago. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
